


Cats and Cakes

by CrzyFun



Series: Cat of a Different Color [11]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Happy Birthday Lance (Voltron), Light Angst, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 06:05:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11640492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrzyFun/pseuds/CrzyFun
Summary: Lance is feeling down so Blue and Hunk each try to cheer him up.Happy B-day Lance!





	Cats and Cakes

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place sometime into the future of the series from where we left off, but I'm not telling just how far.

<Lance?>

The Blue Paladin blinked and turned to see a tiger standing behind him. “Oh, hey there, beautiful. Where’ve you been?”

<Merla.>

“Great, my lion’s getting more action than I am,” Lance huffed, turning back around to stare out at the stars through the bridge’s windows.

There was a soft padding sound then a fluffy cheek nuzzled up against his own. <What's wrong?>

“I just tol-”

<Try again.>

Lance sighed and buried his face in Blue’s neck fur. “I just… I miss Earth, you know.”

She ducked her head. <Yeah, I do… I'm sorry.>

“Not your fault,” Lance said, shrugging.

<Isn't it?>

“What? No!”

<I stole you -- all of you -- from Earth, from your home. I dragged you into this war.>

“Hey, woah now. No, that's not- Blue, don't think like that! You didn't drag us anywhere! We were the ones who climbed in. I piloted us off Earth. We  _ all _ agreed to go into the wormhole. Maybe we wouldn't have gotten off Earth without you, but you certainly didn't steal us! And Zarkon was the one to force us into the war. He did it when he captured Pidge’s family and Shiro. When he tried to attack Earth. When he started this war in the first place! You didn't do anything except give us the means to fight back.”

<But you want to go back.>

“I… I do. I think we all do, kinda, but even if I could go back, I wouldn't. I'm needed here. We all are. Earth won't be safe until it's all over and I can't -- won't -- go back until I know my family and everyone else is safe. No matter how much I miss them.”

She pulled away enough that they could look each other in the eye and gave a growl that sounded like a hum. <My paladin!>

Lance froze. “Blue wa-”

She pounced. She wrapped her limbs around his slender form and began grooming his hair.

“Come on! No!”

<What did I do to get a paladin as wonderful as you?>

“Not the hair, please!”

<I love you!>

Lance sighed and went limp. “Love you too.”

They stayed like that until Blue felt her paladin’s hair had been fully groomed. She set her head atop his and tugged him closer. <I miss my own homeworld too, sometimes.>

Lance tilted his head up slightly, but could only see the underside of her chin. “You mean Altea?”

Blue snorted.<You all still have so much to learn. No, Altea is not my homeworld. In fact, I am much older than Altean civilization. Eons older, actually.>

“Really?”

<Probably. Your means of telling time gets so confusing in the long run.>

“Okay that's… I don't know. So what is your homeworld like? 

<Was. The energy planetoids my people resided on, the Worlds, died long ago.>

“Oh. Sorry.”

<Don't be. You were not the one to destroy them, nor were you the one who failed to save them.>

“Blue?”

<My homeworld was Mia, the crown light of the Leano Empire. It was the throne of a the large, bountiful alliance and it looked the part. Grand and opulent is how I'd describe it. Chip and Merla would probably call it gaudy, but then they grew up on a smaller, nearby world. We didn't have oceans or weather, but we had gardens and parks. Some fake, meant to imitate organic life. Others real, carefully cultivated both for their wild beauty and their educational uses. There was one near the… near my home that had an enclosure with creatures that looked similar to a cross between a parrot and a rabbit, but the size of butterflies. I used to go there all the time if I was feeling upset. It was where Merla and I became each other’s soul-bound.>

“Sounds awesome.”

<Merla hated it.>

“Of course she did,” Lance chuckled. He could just imagine the cheetah all grumpy while little winged rabbits hopped all over her.

<Yeah. She would have much preferred pairing up right in the middle of a battle to the ceremony Ryou forced us to go through. You should have seen the smirk she gave him when one of the creatures tore a giant hole in the stuffy ceremonial drapings she'd been forced into with its talons. He's still convinced she did it on purpose to get out of wearing them. Not that I blame him. I would have thought the same if I hadn't seen it attack her myself. I think it was the color. The drapings were the same color as its favorite prey animal.>

Lance raised an eyebrow. “Talons and prey? What kind of bunny-parrot are we talking about?”

An image passed through his mind. The creature looked like a rainbow-colored eagle with four wings. Each wing had a nasty looking hooked claw at the top and its four feet each had six huge talons. It's head was, admittedly, vaguely rabbit shaped, with its little snout and the long ears. However, its ears were nearly lost in the feathered crest and the cuteness of its snout was thrown off by the shark teeth poking out of its mouth.

“That is not a bunny-parrot.”

<Never said they were cute.>

“Nightmare fuel, Blue.”

<They did hunt in swarms.>

“I love you, Blue, but you chose to get married surrounded by a swarm of  _ those _ ?”

< _ I _ chose to have the ceremony on a frozen beach on an organic moon where the glowing bacteria made the ice look like it was filled with shooting stars.>

“That sounds amazing!”

<Thank you! But Ryou said it wasn't a  _ proper _ place for the ceremony. So I chose the garden. Ryou was terrified of the creatures.>

“Hm, okay, having it there out of spite makes much more sense. Merla just went along with it?”

<Merla went along with anything that ticked off Ryou back then.>

“Fair enough. Any other nightmare fuel you want to let me in on?”

<Well…>

* * *

Hunk hummed as he wandered down the hall towards the bridge with Pua at his hip. He hoped Lance liked his latest attempt at chocolate cake. He still didn't think the taste was quite right, but it was still good. But was it good enough to pull Lance out of the funk Hunk had noticed him in earlier?

“You think this will cheer him up?”

Pua chuffed and nuzzled his arm.

“You sure?”

The lion gave a soft growl.

“Yeah, you’re right! Something sweet is exactly what the doctor ordered!”

He walked into the bridge and smiled when he spotted Lance curled up with Blue.

“Hunk!” the Blue Paladin shouted, sitting up.

Hunk had to fight down his laughter when he spotted how Lance’s hair was sitting up in that way it only did once Blue’s tongue had had its way with it.

“Man, you would not believe the things Blue has been telling me about. You know that deep sea fish from Finding Nemo?”

“You mean the anglerfish?” Hunk asked, his smile falling away.

“Yeah, that! Well apparently there's a space one that can ju-”

“I brought cake!”

“Hunk, you’re the best!” Lance cheered, not even caring about being interrupted.

Blue whined.

“Aw, Blue, you're still my baby girl. But cake! Hunk’s cake!”

Blue huffed and stood up, walking to the other side of the room.

“Come on, beautiful! You know I still love you!”

Hunk rolled his eyes at the drama king and queen. He sat down next to Lance and Pua stretched out behind them so they could lean against him. The cake was handed over and Lance immediately dug in.

“Forget an angel. You are a god, Hunk!”

Hunk watched his best friend eat for a few moments before asking, “How’re you doing?”

Lance gave him a big smile. “I'm…” He trailed off, his eyes darting to Blue, who was growling. He ducked his head and shrugged. “I'm better. Talking with Blue helped. She's missing home too. Her home, I mean.”

Pua gave a small whine and Hunk knew he shared the sentiment.

“Well, you know I'm here to talk too, if you want.”

“Yeah, I know. Thanks Hunk. For the cake, too.”

“Anytime. For the cake too.”

Their snickers cut off as Blue suddenly flopped over both their laps.

“Blue!” Lance groaned.

The tiger gave an almost purr-like rumble and snuggled into them.

“Yeah, yeah, love you too. A warning next time would be nice though,” he sighed with faux-annoyance. He then leaned back against Hunk. “I guess it's a cuddle party.”

Hunk smiled and wrapped his arms around his skinny friend.

Unfortunately he'd forgotten about the plate in Lance’s hands and the cake was soon flying through the air.

“¡No, mi tarta!” Lance cried dramatically as the cake splattered on the ground.

“There, there,” Hunk sighed as the Blue Paladin buried his face into Blue’s fur. He rolled his eyes as loud, over dramatic sobs filled the air.

Blue lifted up her head and growled.

“It was Hunk’s cake! Hunk’s chocolate cake! I am not overreacting!”

At least he was feeling better if he was being this crazy. Although, that was a perfectly good piece of cake… Eh, Hunk can make some more later. Maybe this time he’ll be able to get the balance just right to make it really taste like chocolate.

“There, there, buddy.”


End file.
